The House of Hades
by BurningOcean01
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are in Tartarus. The six are traveling to Greece with problems of their own. Romans threaten to destroy the camp. Greeks are scared for the things John had said. But in the mist of every problem, can the seven plus Nico and Alex save the world from storm or fire?
1. Back to Square One

**The House of Hades**

**Chapter 1: Back to Square One**

**Leo's POV**

**Okay, first off I know that I have my own versions of The Son of Neptune and The Mark of Athena. I won't delete them as a memory of how my writing was back then. **

**Anyway, this is my version of The House of Hades. **

** Percy and Annabeth are in Tartarus. The six are traveling to Greece with problems of their own. But Alex has lost it. With the help of Jason, she's traveling on her own to save her family and search for lost puzzle pieces of her past. Romans threaten to destroy the camp. Greeks are scared for the things John had said. But in the mist of every problem, can the seven plus Nico and Alex save the world from storm or fire? **

Everyone was quiet.

Nobody even touched the pizza.

"This has got to end." Leo said bravely.

"What are you talking about?" Piper demanded, "Percy and Annabeth are gone! They are trapped in Tartarus for the god's sake! How in the world do you mean that "this has got to end"?

"I mean that we have got to stop moaning around like a bunch of babies!" he snapped, "crying for them isn't going to help them. We have to get moving along on our side of the deal. With them in the underworld, we have to finish what we have to do. And if they die, they die. We can't stop their deaths. But we can help them by sailing to Greece and taking over the House of Hades. It's the only way to save them."

Jason took a shaky breath. "Leo's right everyone. Crying for Percy and Annabeth won't help them with fighting monsters and getting to the doors of death. Come on everyone. Let's get ready to set sail by sea. We can't sail over by air anymore with new monsters."

Hazel nodded her head.

The others looked like hell, but they all nodded too. Percy and Annabeth paid the price, but it never meant that they would die. The five were going to save them.

No matter what.

"We are going to save them." He said forcefully. "They don't deserve to die in Tartarus because of the holy mother of spiders."

Then came the shriek of a girl.


	2. A Few Hours Earlier

The House of Hades

Chapter 2: A Few Hours Earlier

Alex's POV

Ever attempted to keep yourself from falling apart? If there is one thing I learned from last August, it's that bottled anger never got you anywhere.

Like when I should have took Leo to the side when the image floated from his body like a vapor. I should have known better.

Because I am a SEAL. Best trained kid in the whole camp.

If anything at all, it is a living hell.

Everyone expects you to be the best. No matter what. And people tend to crack after a few years. It took me two months before I went crazy.

But it doesn't cover the fact that I should have done something. No matter how messed up I am. And now because I didn't say anything, Leo blew up the Roman camp.

Trust me on something readers, I did try my best to cover up the mess. I stopped majority of the bombs from killing demigods and old buildings. (Like they can't be built again.) Then I ran into Renya.

The seven left me, likewise due to my past, and I had to pay the fine. They burned me. The tied me to a table and tried to cut my limbs off. They had even stabbed me to a cross and skinned my forearm to take off the Roman mark. That was nothing. But then Octavian took it to another level. He decided to hurt me where it would hurt.

And boy it did. I will spare you the details, but what they did destroyed me.

But now I'm at the Greek camp trying to collect the bearings I lost.

Will and Travis were shocked to see me. Campers were horrified when they find out what my story was and why Percy never mentioned why he didn't have a sister. That was a stab to my heart. What kind of brother would claim that he didn't have a sister?

Then Will ran into me and wanted to talk to me.

"What do you want?" I said when he closed the door.

We were alone in the Apollo cabin. The rest of the cabin was having lunch.

He looked at me as though he was trying to memorize how my face looked. Once again my heart broke. I lost Will when I had to go to the Roman camp. And he was even more beautiful than he was. He must have seen the tears in my eyes.

"Alex, look at me."

Without even realizing it, I had started to stare at the floor pieces. I raised my eyes to meet his. The pain in his eyes made me choke inside.

"Why did you come back?"

I felt as though I have been slapped.

"Come back?" I choked.

"Why come back if you're just going to leave again?"

My world crumbled to dust. "Leave again? Why do you make me sound as though I'm a bad person that just loves giving people hell for the fun of it?"

"Because I have moved on. And it looks like you did too."

"How dare you say that I ruin lives," I snapped. Jeez, my voice went steel hard. "I came back because I had no choice to. I was _dragged_ here!"

"Then leave then if you had no choice to. Now you do. Get the hell out of Camp Half-blood. You don't belong here."

"You have a girlfriend." I said. I must have hit a nerve because his face turned a shade darker. "Oh course you do. You're a son of Apollo. Any girl would love to date a son of the music loving god."

"How dare you." He growled.

"How dare I?" I demanded. "How dare I? Does anybody care that I lost everything from the gods? My old boyfriends, friends, and family? And don't get me started on the campers themselves!"

"Then do you even care?" his voice went silent. "Do you care that I lost you?"

Something snapped. John wouldn't get a hold of Will. Never in a million years. No matter how much Will wanted to tick me off. Like I wasn't already mad.

"You don't know what I went through." My own voice lost its boldness.

"Then tell me," he pleaded.

"I-I-I," I stuttered. I turned away from him. "I can't."

"Then tell me why you can't."

"Because I can't." Ice now.

"Do you care that you lost me?"

I could feel every fiber in my body lose in the war. I can't lose Will. I looked back at him.

"Go back to your girlfriend," my voice became cold.

I stormed out of the room and slammed the door to go to my point. My body crumbled against the door frame. I had to get out of here. I got my will together.

I can't disappoint the gods.

I stood up and walked over to Poseidon's cabin. I couldn't look at anything else but the destination itself. Anything else and I would have lost it.

The door was open when I got there. Pictures were pasted on the walls, two beds made at opposite sides of the room. Everything was blue. Just how I could remember it. I shut the door behind me.

That was when I crumbled to the ground. Everything I held in for the past months exploded. Sobs wrecked my body to the point where I was screaming in my hands. I couldn't stop for ten minutes. (Being a SEAL makes you aware of the time 24/7).

I gathered myself together and left the cabin. If I looked more into the room, then I would lose it again. Percy lived here. Something I couldn't do anymore. It was by the time I went to the ocean was when I realized someone followed. I drew me sword, gave my right hand to explode in blue flames, and gave a scan of the area.

"Hello Alexandra Jackson."

Ice went down my back.

I spun around and faced John. He hadn't changed at all since our last encounter. Blue jeans, black button up shirt rolled up to show his flexed arms, a look of pure anger.

"Did you hear the news?" I snarled at him, "Hades ripped your old soul out of me."

He smiled. Gods, that smile drove me nuts. At one side, it showed that he knew what was going on, and second, it was the smile that got me to fall with him years ago.

"Yes I did Alex. Sad that she didn't kill you."

"What in Hades do you want?"

His smile turned cruel. Red hot anger gripped me. That was the smile he had on his face when he ruined my life last August. And demigods have the nerve to tell me that I'm scary. Let alone tell me that their deaths were my fault.

"You didn't hear the news did you?" he said with a laugh building in voice.

"_What news?" _

Then everything dissolved into darkness.

It only took a minute for John to show me what happened.

"NO!" I screamed. I lunged for John with everything behind me. Thank the gods the ocean was just right there.

John laughed as he dodged my acid wave. My vision turned red.

"Have fun saving him now, Alex."

Then he was gone.

They were gone.

No.

They couldn't be dead. They couldn't be. Terror filled my heart. I swallowed hard and sank to my knees. Percy. Annabeth. I had to find the ship. It's time to step up my game.

I have to save my brother and his girlfriend.

I grabbed my sword and spoke the words of power, shear force making it possible with my pain. One second I was there, another second I was on a ship.

_You can't save them without losing yourself. _


	3. Going Down

**The House of Hades **

**Chapter 3: Going Down **

**Percy's POV**

**All credit goes to Rick Riordan. Yes I know, I forgot it in the first two chapters. So chill, okay readers? **

**He owns all the characters except my Alexandra. No one gets her. . . **

Then he let go of the ledge and holding her hand. . .

There was darkness everywhere. He could see why though, he was going down to Tartarus, the darkest pit in the underworld. But that didn't make him feel any better.

Annabeth's screams grounded him back to his reality. The air was hot, burning his skin but freezing at the same time. Her face had a terrified look as she continued to scream. Percy gripped her hand a pulled her so close that their noses were squished together. Her breath was warm down his neck and her arms locked around his back.

"Percy," she cried.

His heart broke.

"I love you," she cried, "I love you so much."

His grip went harder. "We aren't going to die Annabeth. Don't talk that way."

Her sobs ringed through him.

The air was getting hotter and his breathes was coming out in wheezes. Now he understood what others meant by when they get an asthma attack for just sneezing. He could see Annabeth's face getting bathed in a red light. He glanced down and nearly cried out. The end was coming up to fast.

"Oh gods!" Annabeth cried out. She also saw the bottom coming quickly.

Bile rose in Percy's mouth.

_Sweet sacrifices. _

They were trapped with no way out.

Percy twisted until he was underneath her. If he had to die to save her, he would do it.

"NO!" Annabeth screamed.

She struggled to get out of Percy's grip.

She wasn't going to die.

Percy held onto Annabeth with everything he had.

Her heart pounded against his chest, and his blood roared.

He looked at her face with her pained-filled expression bathed in red light. It made her cheekbones more jutted out, lips more cracked than a fifty year old street.

"I love you," was all he said.

Then everything went black.

**Do not dis the Asthma kids. You make fun of them and **_**I **_**come after you. **


	4. One More Sacrifice

The House of Hades

Chapter 4: One More Sacrifice

Will's POV

He stormed out of the cabin and slammed the door behind him. Aphrodite children stared at him and started whispering. Drew went away from her friends and went over to him. She wrapped her hands around his waist and pulled him close. She even kissed him for good measure. Will reached his hands back and took off her hands off of him.

"What's the matter Will?" she asked.

Will swallowed hard. Alex was his problem, not hers. He smiled to cover his tracks and bent down to kiss her. "Just having a rough day," he said.

Drew twirled using his hand to help her keep balance. "Is there anything I could help you with? Maybe we could get alone. . ."

That's when Will got lost in the memory.

_It was a few months since he met Alex. She had this glow in her every time he saw her. Like as though the world could never ruin her. No matter what. She smiled when she saw him. _

_"Come over here, Jackson!" he called. _

_Her cheeks turned rose red. She looked away from him just before he saw the pain in her eyes. _

_He frowned and went over to her. "What's the matter?" he whispered to her. He leaned over her and put his mouth close to her ear. "You could still back out if you want to." _

_She turned around to face him. "I will never back out, Solace. You can't get rid of me that fast." _

_He smiled and wrapped his arms around her thin waist. Alex put her arms around his neck gently and kissed him. _

Will once again swallowed hard. She was ten when he met her, but that didn't change the fact on how much he cared for her.

But she didn't care about him.

He could easily see it clear in her eyes. She was strong, deadly even, but it changed her. The Roman camp destroyed her. They threatened her life when she got here. Against her own will. . .

But he had Drew to take care of. How could he get rid of her without making a big deal out of it?

"My, my. William Solace."

Will spun around.

"I wondered if I would ever have the honor to meet my dear enemy's first love."

He only got a glimpse of the man. He was like a god, with a youthful look yet eyes that shown a lot more time than time itself. Just like Alex.

Then everything went black.


	5. You Can't Stop Her

**The House of Hades**

**Chapter 5: You Can't Stop Her. . . **

**Jason's POV **

Pain griped his heart. Percy and Annabeth were gone. And if he was right, so was Alex.

Percy's little sister.

Piper was staring at her empty plate without touching a thing. Leo looked at the controls as he tried to figure out the best route.

Jason went over to Piper and wrapped his arms around her waist. She sighed, but didn't do anything after that. She only broke into tears. He didn't do anything except hold her, hold her close to his body and let her tears soak his shirt.

There he sat, hoping he wouldn't break down like Piper. Losing Percy and Annabeth felt as though someone to a knife to his undefended chest. Ripping his heart out while making him watch in horror.

They were going to get the two back.

No matter what.

What seemed like two hours only took a few minutes.

Leo had given his speech about saving Percy and Annabeth, and Jason was glad. Leo was a great friend, but he had no clue his friend was that good at giving inspiring speeches.

Then he heard a girl scream.

Screaming for Percy and Annabeth.

The color drained from Jason's face as he yanked himself away from Piper. Piper nearly fell off the chair as he stood up.

"How the hell did she find out?" He demanded.

He didn't mean to be rude, but it was the truth. How did she find out that fast? He was expecting a few days at least, not a few minutes.

"Come out Percy Jackson!" the voice screamed, "Annabeth Chase!"

The voice was coming closer.

Coach Hedge grabbed his bat. Leo pulled out a screw driver from his belt. The others pulled out their weapons except Jason. He was the only one who didn't remove his sword.

"Stand down." He said.

The others apparently didn't hear him.

Then they saw her.

Alex.

She looked like she had been though hell. Her black-brown hair was chopped to her shoulder as though someone had brought a knife to it. Her shirt was decorated in burn holes like acid had been thrown at her, revealing a blue sports bra. Jason had the sinking feeling that someone did mess with her. The lose jeans had knife slices to the point where they were going to be shorts with another slice to the calves.

But it was the look in her eyes that stopped him dead.

She looked as though someone had killed the people she loved. A look Jason knew too well. Her colorless blue-green eyes were a bright green in a vivid way that made everyone take a step back.

"Where is he?" she hissed.

Jason only then registered the dagger in her left hand leaving her knuckles bone white.

"Where are they?" she demanded.

"Alex. . ." Jason took a step forward. "I'm so sorry. . ."

She stumbled back as though he gave her a blow she didn't see coming. The dagger fell to the ground. The sound of its fall echoed in the room.

"No…" she whispered. "He can't be right..."

Jason frowned. He walked to her.

"What are you talking about?"

She ignored him.

"What are you talking about?" he repeated.

Her head snapped up.

"JOHN!" she screamed.

The others quickly gathered their wits and took a step forward.

The color drained from Jason's face.

"What does John have to do with this?" he demanded.

Alex's gaze drilled into his eyes.

"Where was Percy and Annabeth last seen at?" she demanded.

Jason knew better then to question Alex more.

"Going down to Tartarus."

Alex lifted her hands to the point where they were touching his arm.

_"Show me all thee knows on the missing persons." _

Coldness filled Jason. Memories took his vision. Percy and Annabeth gripping each other as spider webs covered Annabeth. Annabeth's scream as the statue slowly went down. Jason trying to save the statue with Leo and Frank. Hazel's screams at the edge of the pit, trying to get their attention. Nico's red rimmed eyes as he dragged Hazel away from the pit. Then finding out the news.

Alex ripped her hands off of him as though he burned her. Her breath was in pants as she stood up. She started pacing, muttering things while using her dagger as a pencil writhing on the chalk board.

"Alex?" Nico said quietly.

She looked at the others and locked eyes with Hazel.

"Jason, Hazel," her voice was clipped. "I need your help to get to Percy and Annabeth."

Frank took a step forward.

"Are you kidding me?"

Alex gave Frank a long look.

"I don't joke around son of Mars." Her voice was cold. "Percy and Annabeth are in serious trouble with being in Tartarus. Unless you want to get to the House of Hades to find out they were killed, I suggest you follow my way of thinking."

"What makes you think you control what goes on around here?" Leo demanded.

Alex turned her gaze on Leo.

"Like you were told a few months ago, my name is Alex. Short for Alexandra Jackson. I am Percy's little sister. Until he was thirteen, we were the two kids who caused a bunch of problems in the New York school system. But I learned a lot in the years I was with the Romans. I became a SEAL. There were many assignments that left me half alive. But the one that keeps me in nightmares is the one Michael, Mark, and I was on. Lisa was kidnapped and brought to Tartarus as bait for our deaths. Michael was the son of Mars, Mark the son of Vulcan, and I, the daughter of Neptune.

"Just like Percy and Annabeth, we went to the deepest pit in Tartarus, trying to save our friend. We barely made it out alive."

"Now," she hissed, "what makes you think Percy and Annabeth would make it out alive if my friends and I were the guards for the gods? They need help, possibly more than they could get themselves-"

"There's no need to kill us." Coach grunted.

"Possibly" she shrugged.

Jason was in shock. How could Alex change emotions that fast?

"I hate to sound cruel," she said slowly, "but I am the only chance for Percy and Annabeth. Being in the underworld is dangerous, but being in Tartarus is deadly. Nine out of ten times, you are doomed to die."

Hazel stumbled back. Leo collapsed.

Alex lowered her head and pinched the bridge of her nose with her free hand.

Jason looked more at the girl he knew for five years. If anything, Jason knew his friend was under stress. A lot by the way her back arched. Her legs were frozen and straight, showing the signs of holding something back.

"What are you not telling us?" Jason demanded.

Alex looked up.

"What do you possibly mean?" she said with the same poker face Percy got.

"What do I mean?" he laughed. "What do I mean? I have known you for over five years Alex. We nearly grew up together. You may have joined the SEALs, but that doesn't mean I can't understand you. You are holding something from us. What do you know?"

Alex walked over to Leo.

Blue flames danced on her hand, plunging the room into darkness. He could the outline of Alex's slender body as she bent over Leo.

The room suddenly lit up and Leo sat up. He choked as Alex held her hand over the center of his chest.

Alex stood up and Leo followed. She walked back to the doorway and wouldn't look at him.

"The earth wants me." She said.

"What in hell does that mean?" Nico snapped.

"It means," she spun around to face them, "that Gaea would do anything to destroy us."

"After all," she bitterly said, "I'm the reason why she's even in her prison in the first place."


	6. The New Reality

The House of Hades

Chapter 6: The New Reality

Will's POV

The bag was ripped off of his head.

He sputtered and choked as he looked around.

A desk, table, rug, and blood.

A whole bunch of blood. It stunk too.

Will looked around, as he tried to figure out his next move. He tried to move his hands, but soon found out that he was trapped. Someone had tied his hands together. A gag was wrapped around his mouth, covered with duck tape.

A door opened.

A young man walked in.

And for the first time, Will saw the one who took him.

He had shoulder-length blonde hair, deep blue eyes, and a fading scar across his face. His eyes had a look of madness, somehow shaking Will to the core. He had on a tight long sleeve shirt decorated in red stains and faded jeans. Combat boots held the ends of his pants that were tucked in. The man came over and ripped the gag off of Will's face. He could feel drops of blood form around his mouth.

"Who are you?" he managed out.

The man only smiled.

"Just a dear friend to Alex."

Will frowned.

"She never mentioned any friends."

And that was the truth. Alex wasn't very specific when she said that nearly all of her friends were dead.

The man only smiled.

"I can understand why she never said anything about me." He said. "After all, Alex is a good girl. It has been a while since I had seen that girl twisted beyond the god's help."

"What are you talking about?"

The man grinned.

"The name's John. One of Alex's dirtiest friends. We used to do so much together. . ." Then he shrugged, "but that has been years ago. Now we are at each other's throats trying not to kill each other."

"As I repeat, what are you talking about?"

"It's a shame," he said, "that she picked Percy. How horrified that she will be when she finds out what she had done."

Will gave him a weird look.

The man pulled out a knife. It was as long as his forearm, with red stains of past use. The color drained from Will's face. He swallowed hard and started to try to get the rope off of his skin.

"You made your choice, Alexandra Jackson," the man shouted, "and now William Solace will pay the price of your choice!"

Then he came after Will with the knife.

**Warning: after this chapter things will get ugly. My mind has gone dark, and now the characters will face a lot of darkness to get to the light. Be warned that death will become part of modern day things with the Heroes of Olympus. **


	7. The Land of The Living

**The House of Hades**

**Chapter 7: The Land of the Living **

**Percy's POV: **

**Just as I warned, the story will turn dark and bring the Heroes of Olympus' biggest fears to life. For what it is, I won't say for now. **

He woke up with pain. So much pain.

He groaned and turned to his side. Annabeth was beside him, her hair all over her face. Her chest rose and fell so silently, he nearly thought she was dead. She didn't move at all, and that scared Percy. He shook her shoulders, playfully hit her arm, and kissed her, but no matter what he did, she wouldn't wake up. Terror filled him.

"Annabeth!" he cried out.

Tears burned his eyes. She wouldn't move at all.

He gently moved a strand of hair from her face. The tears fell as he bent his head to her chest. Sobs gripped him. He couldn't shake the feeling of terror and angst filling him. His sobs filled his ears and echoed around him. He didn't care anymore. He didn't care if he died in this place. He didn't care about the end of the world.

Annabeth.

It must have been ten minutes later. He was out of tears and full of pain. But something was different when he finally lifted his head. The room was a lot darker then when he first got there. Shadows danced everywhere, and raw fear went into his heart. He was in a bad place out in the open. He had to get himself cover. But what about Annabeth? He couldn't leave her body like that. He owed her that much.

He slipped his arms underneath her shoulders and legs. He gently started to lift her. A moan escaped Annabeth. Percy froze, shock filling him. Annabeth was alive. There was a loud hiss, loud enough to rouse Annabeth out of her sleep. Percy got to his feet carrying Annabeth and started to walk fast.

"You can't escape me, daughter of Athena." A voice hissed, "you can't run from me."

Percy spun around carefully, trying to figure out where the sound was coming from. But Annabeth was shifting in his arms. He pushed her upper body up against his chest and put her legs around his back. Soon, his left hand was balancing her spine and head while his right hand was on her bottom supporting her weight against his.

"You can't run!" the voice screamed.

Then there was movement to the right of them. A shadow formed and took the form of a huge body. Ten feet wide at most, legs thin compared to its huge stomach, and dark pit less eyes that stared into Percy. Annabeth twisted in his arms, groaning as she lifted her head.

"What…" she stumbled, "where…"

The spider took a few steps forward. Percy could see the saliva crawling out of its mouth, hitting the ground like raindrops.

"Percy," she managed, "what's going on?"

She let her legs fall to the ground and Percy was forced to let go. Annabeth fell to her knees coughing and Percy held her as she struggled to get back up.

"Face me, daughter of Athena," the spider hissed.

Annabeth froze and looked into Percy's face. Raw fear was written on her face. She shook as she slowly turned around.

Then she gave the loudest shriek that Percy had ever heard.


	8. The Beginning Of The End

**The House of Hades**

**Chapter 8: The Beginning of the End**

**Jason's POV: **

What in the living hell did Alex mean?

_"I'm the reason why she's even in her prison in the first place."_

Jason just stared at Alex with shock and confusion written on his face. Alex turned away from everyone wrapping her arms around her stomach as she stared into the hallway. He looked back to see Piper and Frank exchange looks.

"Alex," Hazel whispered, "what do you mean? How are you responsible for her time in prison?"

Alex leaned against the doorway and changed her position to where her back was leaning against it. She tilted her head up as she just stared to the ceiling. She swallowed hard and didn't move.

Jason took a step forward and picked up her dagger. It was black with gold lines cut into it. "What is this?" he questioned.

"A gift," Alex said.

"From whom?"

She tilted her head back down. "From my daughter."

Jason froze and tried to figure out if that was the true. He looked back and saw the confusion on the passengers faces. He thought he heard wrong, but what could be confused with daughter?

Piper frowned. "Are you ok Alex?" she said carefully.

Alex let out a shaky breath. "Oh course," she said, "but I need to get to Percy and Annabeth."

"Impossible," Nico said, "the hole was covered when we saved the statue. There's nothing left but a buried hole."

Alex grinned and got off the door frame. "If there is one thing you don't know about me," she said, "it's that I play dirty. Nothing is impossible for me. That much I know. But I need to get to my brother and his girlfriend. If the hole was buried, then I need help unburying it. It's possible, but I need Hazel and Jason to do it. If I don't get help, then I have to go a different path and cause a lot of trouble for Percy and Annabeth."

"How will you cause trouble for Percy and Annabeth?" Jason questioned.

"Hopefully, no monster knows about Percy and Annabeth yet. But that isn't the case. If the mother of all spiders knows, then there's no way of knowing how Percy and Annabeth are. If she's the only one that knows about them, then they are in fates hands when it comes to their lives. If not, then we can only pray that Percy and Annabeth are strong enough and prepared to lose everything in Tartarus."

"Lose everything?" Piper squeaked.

Alex nodded. "Now you understand why I have to get there. I can fight the monsters, keep them safe, and get them to the doors of death without them dead. As of losing everything, that doesn't affect me. Everything I loved was stripped from me a long time ago. And now," she said, "I have to face the facts. Percy and Annabeth are important to the gods, and I promised both of their parents that I will save them. If that means my death, then so be it."

Jason felt sadness so deep he didn't know if it would take him under. He knew what Alex was talking about when she said she lost everything. He was there when they were killed.

He took in a deep breath. "Hazel and I are in your service."

"What," Leo demanded, "I mean, why do we have to help Alex? If she's as strong as everyone claims, why can't she unbury the hole herself? Why does she need Jason and Hazel?"

Alex gave a long look in Leo's way. "For a son of Vulcan, you sure are more viper-like then Mark."

"Thanks."

"But I need Hazel and Jason. Only together can we open the seal to the deepest part of the Underworld. They have the skills I need to save Percy and Annabeth. Without them, as I said, I could set off a chain of reactions against them."

"Hold on one second," Frank said, "I hate to break this, but how is you going to help us? We need to get to the House of Hades, and we could use your skills. We have legions of monsters against us- it would really help us if you were with us."

Alex's face went hard without emotion.

"You are part of the Roman Empire, Frank Zhang," she said coldly, "you were built _and_ created to take on monsters. To say you need a SEAL to help you is a bad move. I may be the last one, but that was low. Very low." She took a step forward. "Percy and Annabeth are in a deadly place. Even powerful SEALs like myself fear the pit of eternal death. Percy and Annabeth would gladly take on your _legions of monsters_ from theirs. They are in a place of monsters greatest strengths. You think Medusa is bad, just picture her with all of her strength. Just her looking at her puts you to stone."


	9. The Devil Went Down The Pit

**The House of Hades**

**Chapter 9: The Devil went down the Pit…**

**Alex's POV: **

We went out to the deck of the ship. Hazel and Jason had a look of shock as they looked at me. I had a plan to save my brother and the daughter of Athena. But I didn't want to bug them until I was sure that I needed them. Hazel kept playing with her sword, whispering swear words. Jason just stared into the distance, lost in thought.

I looked around me, making sure nothing was going on. I felt the pressure underneath me, warning me that Piper was coming up.

Just as I thought that, Piper opened the door and walked out. A blue sweater was on top of her Camp Half-Blood tee shirt. She held it tightly to her as the sun began to rise up over the mountains.

"Jason," she called.

I could feel Jason turn toward her and started to walk. He was too her in a matter of moments and he hugged her tightly. Then I turned my attention to the ocean. It wasn't my business what they were talking about, but I didn't want to know anyway.

Something shifted in the water. I frowned and went over the edge. A funnel started to form, taking shape into a huge creature. I felt the color drain from my face as I threw out my hands.

"Get below deck!" I screamed.

Hazel wiped toward me as the wave slammed into me. I was thrown to the other side of the boat, twisting just in time to grab the railing and throwing my body up into a front flip. I landed on the deck and threw my body into full-force battle stage. The monsters were everywhere, at least two hundred. I could hear Jason and Piper screaming for the others. Then I saw it.

Zack.

He went after Hazel. She had her back to him, trying to kill three monsters at the same time. I couldn't even register what the creatures were, just vaguely knowing they could be killed by an attack to their back. He was coming quickly on her, taking out his dagger as he ran. I only had moments.

I threw out my own dagger, bringing my hand to the blade, and throwing it as hard as I could. The dagger struck Zack, burying deep into the flesh in his chest, and throwing him feet into the air. A hiss escaped his lips as he slammed into the railing.

Zack didn't change at all. His pitch black hair glowed in the soft light and his dark green eyes were vivid. His armor was strong, but didn't stand a chance against my weapons. Zack climbed to his feet as soon as his feet touched the ground and pulled out my weapon from his chest. Blood poured from the wound, but a touch of water healed it before my eyes.

"Alexandra." He growled.

Kids cried out as they saw Zack.

I took a step forward. Blue flames danced on my body, leaving scorch marks upon the wooden floor. With a scream, I took the control of water from Zack. With a wave of my arm, the sea creatures exploded into dust. I could feel the sevens plus Nico's shock with Zack. How they were, I knew I couldn't figure out.

"Nice to see you too, Zack." I said dryly.

He snarled and threw my dagger back at me. With a flash of my hand, I caught it by the handle and put it in its strap on my leg. I could see the seven gasp in shock. Zack brought out his sword. It was gold with blue lines tattooed on it. I only had time to register that it was new when he came at me with unbelievable speed.

I had time to twist my body at a diagonal to the hip up as the sword sailed above me. I pulled my pen out and threw it to the air, it flipping as it changed into my double-edged sword. I pulled my body up and caught it with my left arm, throwing Zack's second blow to my head. Our swords slammed together, the sea reacting to our every move. The boat rocked, but Zack and I fought as though we were on the earth.

Then I got Zack in the back. My blade went deep into the skin, cutting the muscle in the left shoulder. Zack screamed as I yanked my blade out. He stumbled back a foot, breathing hard as he eyed his area. The six had their weapons drawn, except Leo, who had a screwdriver in his hand.

"You can't defeat me, Alex," Zack snarled.

I tilted my head. "Sure Zack. Hate to break it to you, but looks like I'm overpowering you this time."

He gave me a look that made me freeze within. That was the same look he gave me before he tricked me nearly a year ago. The look I got before my fellow SEALs were killed. Then he screamed, brought his sword down, and buried it deep into the ship. The Argo ll groaned in weight, and then it clicked to me.

"NO!" I screamed.

I lunged toward him, slamming my body with his. We hit the ground hard, rolling as screams erupted. The ship rocked, tilting to the left and right like in a storm. I could hear Piper cry out as she hit the railing. Jason tried to grab her, but got thrown himself into Leo. Weapons scattered and fell over the edge.

"Give up to me!" Zack screamed as the sky darkened with black storm clouds.

"Never!"

He and I struggled for power. I had a weird feeling like I had done this before with Percy. Only difference was, if I fail, then I die. The six die. The world takes control. He kneed me in the stomach, I punched him on the right eye. He grunted and set a punch to my rib cage. The air left me. But I didn't gasp for air, like how others would. I held what was left of my breath and kneed him the one place all guys ache at. Just how I predicted, he died in the fight. He groaned and rolled to his side.

I went to my knees and grabbed his throat. I tightened my fingers. He struggled to get away, but I held on tightly. He was soon gasping for air when I let loose of my anger. Blue flames ripped from my hands and started to melt his skin. He started screaming in pain, doing everything to get my hand off of him. The boat slowly stopped rocking, the sky started to clear, and the six was staring in horror at Zack and I.

_"Zachary Miller," _I chanted,_ "the son of Neptune, child of the devil, doer of evil things, be gone! May your soul be burned in Tartarus, your memories haunt you, your evil deeds kill you mentally, physically, and may you pay for taking the lives of the guardians of the Gods!" _

Zack gave this piercing shriek as the water started to come on him, melting his flesh and taking him. Just to the right of the ship, a whirlpool started to form. With the strength left in me, I threw his body over. His screams were suddenly cut off by the crashing waves of the sea.


	10. The War Part 1

**The House of Hades**

**Chapter 10: The War part l **

**-'s POV: **

"Put Cohorts one and two on the border. Three takes the sea, while four and five attack by the woods."

The leaders nodded, knowing better then to question her. When she finished giving the order, the leaders grinned at each other. The Greek camp would be theirs, no matter what.

"We will attack in one hour," she said, "prepare the troops with everything. We don't know what the Greeks have up their sleeves yet."

The leaders left her.

She sat down hard and put her head in her hands. Fear gripped her.

She still remembered the look of blind terror in Alex's eyes.

The look of a trapped animal when the boy came up.

Now she was taking all of that away from her.

Was she making the right choice? Could she set off a chain of reactions like the last civil war? But they made the final move. They set New Rome on fire, burning it to the ground. It wasn't her fault she was stuck in this. _Nor was it Alex's._

She rocked in the chair, side to side.

She was making the right choice.

_But it's not the camp's fault. _

She screamed. Muffled it in her hands. She screamed in the fact she was stuck here. Screamed in the fact everyone left her. Screamed that she was in charge. Her voice was horse, but she didn't care. All she needed was a sip of honey and she would know better. Why was she left with this mess? Why did she leaver her with everything? She screamed once again.

Then she stood up slowly, as though she was eighty years old. Like she was ever going to get to eighty.

She walked over to the table she was at moments ago. She stared at the signs, the distances, the figurines. Can she go through with this? Could she kill all of these people who had nothing to do with this?

But this wasn't her choice to make.

The choice was already made.

The time went by faster than she realized.

An hour had already passed, leaving everyone to their positions. She was still in the made tent, going over the plans with her partner. He was smarter than the average boy, something she realized on daily. But that changed when he chose _her_.

"We should be able to attack without them knowing." He was saying, "and the Greeks wouldn't even know until it was too late."

She nodded and looked back down. She needed to keep all of her attention to the plan, not in the fact he was her only friend left. "Alex didn't make that big of a change," she said, "but the side affect was that they now know that we are here."

Then the boy nodded. "That will make a difference in the ranks, but not that much. If they fight like the son of _Poseidon_, then the campers will be ready."

She noticed that the boy spoke with a bitter taste. She looked up and saw a look of hatred.

"You should have let me kill the boy," he said. "After all, look what he did to the camp."

"I don't regret the choice," she answered, "just like the attack on Mount Olympus. If we dwell on the bad cores, we won't see the true ones."

He nodded. "I respect your answer my lady, but look on what they did. The _burned_ our things."

"Even so, we are now getting back at them."

Then there was the sound of a tree crashing the ground.

"Time to get back, Renya," Octavian said with a grin in his face.


	11. One More Death

**The House of Hades**

**Chapter 11: One More Death. . . **

**Percy's POV: **

The spider lunged toward us. I grabbed Annabeth and shoved her to the side, but didn't have enough time myself to duck. The spider slammed into me, throwing me high into the air, then crashed onto the sharp rocks. I could feel the rocks' sharp edges breaking my skin open, cutting deep into the tissue. I could hear Annabeth's shriek against my eardrums.

_"PERCY!" _

The air was punched out of me. My sword landed between my divided legs, just below my "sensitive place" as my stepfather would say. I took in a shaky breath and climbed to my feet, groaning as I pulled Riptide from his place. If my sword just landed a half an inch closer, I shuddered and pulled my mind from the sickening possible reality.

I looked up and saw Arachne go towards Annabeth, drool coming out of her mouth. Annabeth cried out and slammed her body to the right, pulling up at the last second into a roll. The spider hit the wall and crumbled to the ground, shaking its head as it tried to get back up. Annabeth ran toward the darkness, bending down and picking up. She spun around and tried to limp toward me. Then I saw the spider turn around and started to try to get Annabeth.

"Annabeth!" I yelled at her.

She twisted around, cried out, and limped/ran even harder. I knew she hated spiders, but this was horrible. How could we kill the beast without getting us hurt at all? The spider hissed as she started to chase Annabeth. The ground shook as the spider's legs hit the ground. Percy grabbed his fallen sword and ran after the monster.

It was dark, and I could barely see what was going on around me. All I could see was Annabeth's glowing blonde hair and the reflecting light of the dagger.

"Come back to me," Arachne hissed, "you can't run from me!"

Annabeth once again cried out as she tripped over a rock. She rolled on the ground, hit her broken leg on a different rock, and just laid there. I screamed for her as the spider loomed over her. Then Annabeth made her move so good I will forever be impressed with her. The spider loomed over her, putting Annabeth into the shadow. She stuck, twisting her upper body to face Arachne. With dagger in hand, she stabbed it.

Arachne screamed and stumbled back, possibly cursing, in an unknown language. Dark liquid streamed down her back and onto the different parts that belonged to spiders. For some reason I couldn't remember what made the back ends of the regular spider.

"You will pay for this, daughter of Athena!" Arachne screamed.

From the rigid position of Annabeth's seeable body, I could tell that Annabeth had lost all sense of control. Her body shook and I heard the clap of metal against the ground. The spider woman continued to scream in pain and stumble around. I took my opening and ran toward Annabeth. I slid underneath the spider's legs and got to her. Annabeth had this look as though she had loss all the sense of sanity she had.

I grabbed her hard and forced her to her feet. Annabeth only trembled against me, shaking so hard as though she had hypothermia. I could distantly hear the spider slowly stop talking in her language.

"Annabeth," I breathed.

She gripped me hard, squeezing my midsection, and started to cry. Then I glanced up. The spider was coming toward us once again, her ugly face with a pissed off expression. Guess she wouldn't be winning any beauty pageants anytime soon with that horrible looking body. Designers wouldn't be able to do anything with the spider legs than the midsection worse than my mom. But- I hate to be rude- it was so true.

"Come on!" I yelled.

I twisted Annabeth and started to run with her. With a fluid motion of my body, I lowered my lower half and snatched the blade with a sticky black blood on it. Annabeth was dragging us both behind, stumbling over rocks. I twisted around, stuck the blade in my mouth, and grabbed Annabeth. In another fluid motion I had her in a bridal position as the spider continued to go after us. I ran with everything in me, which I have to say is fast.

The sharp rocks bit into my feet hard and tried to attack me. Annabeth was still shaking in my arms, but she was also crying hard on my neck. I could hear the spider screaming behind me, the ground vibrating. Suddenly I had a strong feeling on how Alex was trained at the camp.

Suddenly, there was pain ripping my spine apart. I yelled out in shock and then screamed in pain. I felt as though I had a sword take out half of my spine. Annabeth sailed out of my arms and landed a few feet ahead of me, rolling before coming to a stop.

"Percy!" She shrieked.

I fell to my knees, my stomach rocking inside. The pain, I felt it before. The feel of my body losing itself, the feel of emptiness before it was taken to the feeling of a deep pit was forming itself into me.

It was the feeling I got when I found out Alex died.

I couldn't breathe.

I could see the darkness staring to attack me.

Annabeth screamed, her cries slowly being lost in my leaving body.

_So this is what it feels like when you die. _

Then everything went dark.


	12. A New Life

**The House of Hades**

**Chapter 12: A New Life**

**Jason's POV:**

His heart pounded and he couldn't look at his friend. Alex had blood streaming down her, but her body language stated that she was beyond pissed. Piper was next to him without touching. He looked around to his friends. Leo had smoke drifting off of him from using fire against the creatures. Nico had his sword drawn along with Frank with his bow. Hazel was hanging on for dear life at the edge of the boat, griping the rails.

Alex disappeared and suddenly appeared besides Hazel, holding out her hand. Hazel reached forward and Alex pulled her up. Hazel groaned in pain and Alex set her down gently.

"Are you ok?" Alex questioned.

A spam went through Hazel. Then she threw up.

Alex had her eyes closed as the puke went all on her. Kids cried out in shock and stood frozen. Jason had to force himself to hide the smirk forming on his lips. He wasn't being rude, but that was purely funny. After all, having someone puke on another is something worth laughing about. But poor Hazel, no one will let her live this down.

Alex gently patted her back, encouraging her body to get all of it out. Hazel puked once again, shaking and coughing. Then Hazel looked up, right into Alex's eyes.

"Oh gods!" she cried out, "I'm so sorry!"

Alex gave a kind smile. "Its okay, Hazel. Besides, I think I deserve that."

Hazel groaned and put her head in her hands.

It was too much for Jason. He leaned forward, bursting with laughter. Soon, the others joined them. Hazel was deep red and Alex only smiled.

"Come on," she said, "lets get you cleaned up."

Alex stood up, the puke sinking down her beaten-up clothes. Hazel took Alex's hand and got pulled up.

"Feel better?"

Hazel nodded and wouldn't look at the rest of them. Alex turned to Jason and the others and shot them a dirty look. Nico stopped immediately with Frank following his lead. Piper wiped away tears. Alex led the Hazel to the stern of the ship and water rose to cover them. A second later it collapsed on the two of them. Hazel chocked and Alex waved her hand. The water went back to the sea and their clothes were instantly dried.

Then there was the sound of someone clearing their throat.

Jason spun around to face the imposter.

"You have to be joking me," he snarled.

"No, no, no," Piper moaned.

Alex's crystal laugh echoed through the ship.

"What took you so long?" she asked.

Nico spun back to her.

"You knew he was coming?"

He could feel Alex's lips pulling back to her horrible-knowing smile.

"Zack only comes unless I'm about to bite too much food." She said. "And that always happens before Mercury shows up."

The man before him bellowed with laughter.

"Zack was a smart man," he said quietly. "Such a shame his fate had to be by John's hand."

Alex and Hazel jogged up to the group.

"What brings you to the humble Argo II, Hercules?" Alex asked.

He grinned at her. "A quest of course!"

Alex threw her head back and laughed. No one followed her lead.

She stopped after a few seconds and gave Hercules a long look.

"The quest you gave the son of Jupiter and the daughter of Venus was wrong."

"You know my rules Alexandra-"

"-it is a quest only for SEALs-"

"-And it had to be done." He said forcefully, "Hera and I have been at each other's necks since the gods made me immortal. When he-" Hercules pointed at Jason, "showed up, I had to do it."

"Then it was an error on words," Alex said. "Not to be answered on such hostility. We were trained better than that cousin. Try to remember that next time. I don't want to find out while I'm gone you got another demigod to do your bidding."

Hercules gave her a long look.

"You've changed, daughter of Neptune." He said.

Alex nodded.

"Indeed, I have. It must have been John."

Hercules nodded. Then he pulled out a backpack. It was black as midnight with purple lace stitched into it.

He tossed it at Alex.

She caught it with one hand, tested its weight, and then frowned at him.

"What is the purpose of this?"

"Look into it."

Alex unzipped it.

"The underworld is dangerous, Alex. But Tartarus has multiplied in its strength."

Alex paled and looked at him.

"Would I have anything left by the end?"

Hercules shook his head.

"That was all the gods could scavenge for you."

She took in a shaky breath and threw it over her shoulders.

"How many of them?" she asked.

"At least two hundred more per one then the last time you were there."

Jason saw the look on Alex's face. The color had drained from her face, neck, and her arms turned deep red.

"What are you two talking about?" Leo asked.

Hercules gave Leo a long look. "Nothing of your concern."

Alex's hands tightened into fists.

"It's ok guys," she said with fake happiness. "It's just a problem going on with the gods."

"No its not," Piper frowned. "It's got something to do with Percy and Annabeth. Why else would Hercules come just before you leave?" Her voice shook. "Their dead aren't they?"

"No they're not." Alex snapped back without turning, "if they die, then that means that I died. They're not dead. Not on my watch."

"Come on," she said forcefully, "we have to go. Jason, Hazel- lets go."

"Hold on right there!" A deep voice demanded. "Where do you think you're taking my Cupcake to?"

Jason would have laughed if it weren't for this.

Alex spun around to face Coach.

"Do you want Percy and Annabeth back?" she demanded. "Because I'm the only one who could get them back safely. Now you will let Jason and Hazel come with me to save the two or I will have to show you what the term SEALs truly means."

"Its ok, Coach." Jason said quickly. "We'll be fine. Alex will make sure we'll back safely."

Coach Hedge huffed.

Alex turned around and started to walk to the bow of the ship. Hazel and Jason exchanged glances of wariness. Then they both turned around and went after their friend. Alex had climbed up to the top of the railing, balancing on her balls of her feet. She squatted down and held out both of her hands to Jason and Hazel. Her back faced them and they grabbed on.

Alex pulled them up and they slowly tried to find their balance on the rails.

"On three we jump," she whispered.

"One."

The sea below them turned and twisted into a whirlpool.

"Two."

Jason could hear Piper screaming his name and the others crying out as they held Piper from running toward them.

"Three."

They all jumped at once, going down into the whirlpool. Hazel yelled and Jason swore. They hit the water and Alex let go of their hands. Water went into his mouth and down his lungs.

Everything went black.

When he came back, everything was dark. Sunlight poured from the cracks, but it didn't make a difference. It took a second to realize where he was at.

He closed his eyes tight and then opened them again.

"Sleeping Beauty finally wakes from her spell." Alex laughed.

"Are you ok?" Hazel questioned.

She leaned over him, her dark eyes swimming with tears.

"Can you get up?" Alex called.

Jason groaned and sat up. His chest burned and his body felt as though it was microwaved. He slowly got to his feet with Hazel's help.

He was suddenly sure where he was at.

This was the place where he last saw Percy and Annabeth.

The hole was buried under tons of rubble and seemed to go up a story at least. Alex walked over to it, her whole body in blue flames and sent the flames to the rock. Steel and rocks melted and fell to the ground. Hazel cried out as gems popped from the ground.

Alex swore and stumbled back as the gems got to close to her.

"Come over here," she called.

Jason shrugged and they walked to the sides of Alex. Jason was at her left and Hazel was at her right.

"I'm going to lift the rock," Alex said, "Hazel, make sure it doesn't touch the ground. Jason, help her keep the rock off. When it's high enough, I'll send you guys back to the ship when I jump. There will be a drain of energy from you guys and you'll pass out for a few days. But you guys should be awake by a week at most."

Jason nodded.

Alex took in a deep breath.

"Ready?" she questioned.

Both of them nodded.

"Good."

Alex took a step forward with her hands raised in front of her. She tilted her head forward and screamed. The rock rose, and Jason saw at the flickering blue flames slowly rising by the passing second. Jason glanced over to Hazel and saw her on the balls of her feet. Her hands were pressed to the ground and suddenly her back arched up. She started to pant and the ground started to shake.

Jason knew that was his cue. He slowly brought his hands out in front of him. Then with a fluid motion, he flexed them to his sides. His palms were faced up and his shoulders arched tighter. He tilted his head back and could feel the power surging though him. His gut twisted painfully, but he ignored it with everything in him.

His vision turned red and he tilted his head back down.

He could see Alex twisting her body as the rock continued to rise. Hazel screamed and the rock rose a foot. Jason could almost feel the rock upon his shoulders, threatening to collapse on him.

Minutes passed, and the power strain was becoming too much for him. The rock was now over three feet tall. He could see the hole that took his friends. Sweat beaded down his face as the rock went higher.

"LET GO!"

Jason let go and screamed from the sudden pressure off of his chest.

Alex launched herself through the falling rock. She twisted and threw her hands to them. She screamed an incarnation and suddenly Jason fell into darkness.

She was gone.

She was going to save Percy and Annabeth.

_Even if it meant her life. _


	13. Mission-Percy and Annabeth

**The House of Hades**

**Chapter 13: Mission-Percy and Annabeth **

**Alex's POV: **

It was so black in here. She could hardly see what was going on around her. She dropped like a stone, blood roaring in her head and rushing back out. Everything was so cold. Was she upside down? Her sword she had to turn back to a pen and back to her pocket it went. She didn't know how she was going to land, but she had to get herself all the silence she could get. Then everything started to go red. Did a vein in her eye explode? She knew she shouldn't have touched that coffee at the table.

But when the redness only grew, she had to face the reality that she was going to the end. Slowly, she turned her body in the sky. It was starting to grow warm and turning to hot. _Mark would have loved this,_ she couldn't help thinking. A rock formed in her throat and she forced it down. She had to save Percy and Annabeth first. But if she could save them. . .

The end was coming up quickly. At least five seconds at most. Alex tilted her body forward to what skydivers do when they first jump out of planes. Her head was pelting down and her feet were together above her. She extended her hands forward and felt the force of wind trying to take her under. But she didn't listen to it.

Three seconds.

Two seconds.

At the last second, she pulled her legs forward, suddenly into a cannon dive position. The momentum sent her to the ground even faster. But she launched her feet onto the ground, jumping hard as her weight crashed down on her legs. She quickly went into a few front flips to even out the weight, but that didn't stop her legs from collapsing on her. She fell and rolled a few times before coming to a complete stop. The pain collapsed on her, and tears burned her eyes. Her legs were on fire, but the left one felt as though Mark had poured lava on it. She ripped the jeans above the knee and pulled the cut jeans down.

Her leg was shattered.

Alex groaned through clenched teeth.

She started to swear as she let the ice come out. Her hands went into blue flames. Fear gripped her heart and in response, her heart launched to her throat. Tears slid down her cheeks and she turned her head away. She buried it into her left shoulder, biting the clothing. Then she set her hands on her legs. A scream tore through her as the pain sent her whole body into flames. Her body shook from the stress and her head spun. Slowly, the pain went away. Her body stopped shaking and the fire died upon her skin.

She panted and went to her knees. She flexed her left leg and then her right, testing the strength in the limbs. They were both fine, but the cost upon her was strong. Her head spun and she was tempted to just lie down and pass out. But she had to find Percy and Annabeth.

Alex climbed to her feet and started to jog toward the rising fire in the distance. Demigods + burning building = monster attack. Hopefully they were still ok, but she was worried something was wrong. Then she came to a stop. She slid off the backpack that Hercules gave her. Carefully, she unzipped the top and took out the semi-automatic pistol. As far as she could tell, it was fully loaded. Then she pulled out a golden dagger from the pack and stuck it into her boots. She stuck the gun between her back and jeans and pulled her shirt over it. Then she pulled out her pen and held it in her hand. She had to be prepared for anything.

_After what happened the last time._

A spam went through her.

She swung the backpack over her shoulder and started to walk toward the burning building, knowing the monsters wouldn't kill Percy and Annabeth because of Gaea.

But that didn't stop strayed monsters from trying to kill her. By the time she was to the building, she had one hundred monsters attack her. Most of them were in packs of ten and some packs of five. She had scars all over her body and her heart raced as she gave another three-sixty the next one after less than five seconds. She had to be careful with the monsters. She had no idea when the next one was going to attack.

There was an open window. Alex slowly went over to it, did another mental scan then threw herself to the window. She hooked her leg over the ledge and pulled herself in. Fake lights known seen in school were shining in the building. Cages were dangling from the ceiling and cracks around the chain showed that some were going to fall in a short while. Then she ducked back down. Her mental scan showed a monster on this floor.

Alex closed her eyes, breathed in deeply, then opened them. Suddenly she didn't need the lights to see what was going on. The air around her hummed with vibrations and the sticky, wet air was what she needed.

The monster was huge. It took her a second to realize what was going on, but when she finally made out the creature, she wished that she hadn't. It was a spider all right. It was the one that created the hole down to Tartarus in the first place. And if that was Archna, then Percy and Annabeth were in one of the cages.

"Make sure that daughter of Athena doesn't get out," the spider hissed.

Monsters nodded and soon started to portal the area below the middle cage.

A smile crawled upon her lips. She had ached for a fight like this for a long time since she left Tartarus the first time. Now she was going to get the fight she dreamed of.

_I'm going to get Percy and Annabeth out of here,_ she thought.

Then she pulled out her dagger, keeping it away from the light.

_ But first, I get to kill a bunch of creatures. _


	14. Another Battle

**The House of Hades**

**Chapter 14: Another Battle. . . **

**Has anyone been on YouTube yet looking up videos for The House of Hades? Well, I just looked for the fun of it, and I found a video that gave me goose-flesh the whole time. Look it up some time. The person who created it was Maddy5534 and it as frickin crazy! I included the link to the video at the end of the chapter. **

**Piper's POV:**

What the hell is wrong with that girl?

Just taking Jason and Hazel like that as though they were toys killed me. How were they doing? Was Alex keeping them safe as she promised? Or was she hurting them? Hercules must have seen the look on my face, because he was the one restraining me from running to Jason in the first place. What was wrong with that guy anyway? Didn't he have a life of his own? I screamed for Jason then, begging him to turn back around and come back to me.

But he didn't.

He jumped off the boat along with Alex and Hazel. Another scream tore from me then, one that made Frank-the farthest one from me-flinch and cover his ears. I didn't care. I just wanted Jason back.

"Calm down, daughter of Aphrodite," Hercules snapped from behind me.

I didn't care to listen to him because I just screamed out his name.

"JASON!"

Leo twisted and went to me. He was a few inches taller than me, the top of my head to his nose. He came to me and clapped a hand over my mouth. I cried out in shock and started to shake when tears threatened to spill out. He must have seen the look in my eyes because he slowly uncovered my mouth.

"Jeez Beauty Queen," he joked, "he'll be back in a little while along with Hazel. No need to cry over spilled milk."

My throat felt as though someone had shoved a rock down it. I could hardly breathe. Frank shifted on his feet and gave me a worried expression. They were gone.

And yet, I had this feeling that something bad was going to happen to the two.

Out of the seven, only three of us remained along with a son of Hades. He wasn't part of the seven to begin with, my mind whispered, nor was Alex. And now look at us. Percy and Annabeth were in Tartarus, Jason and Hazel were off doing only the gods know what, and all I had to help me was an Olympian revenger along with the sons of Mars and Hephaestus.

My gut told me something was going to happen. How could a person attack the ship along with swarms of monsters, just disappear without coming back for revenge? It wasn't possible, I tell you. Something worse was coming back. And it was just our luck if something happened.

"Let me go!" I snapped.

Hercules let me go and I fell right into Leo's arms.

"Careful," he whispered into my ear as he steadied me.

"Frank," I said as Leo took a step back, "is there anything in the water?"

Frank frowned at me.

"Nothing's in the water the last time I checked."

"Check again."

Nico coughed.

"Care to explain your way of thinking?" he questioned.

I explained what I realized.

Leo paled and more color drained from Nico. I had no idea that he could get paler. I caught Frank's eye and my heart sank in my chest.

"Something's stirring on the right of us," he said, "but I can't tell if it's good or bad."

Nico frowned at him.

"I thought only Percy had the ability to "read" the seas."

Frank frowned, "I'm a descendent of Neptune."

"Boys," I whispered.

I wiped around suddenly.

_Where the hell was Hercules?_

From his spot behind me, was nothing. The jerk ran. teleported. WHATEVER! Point was, he _was gone_.

"What the f-?"

I spun back around to see Nico over to the right railing. Water was spraying into his face and tossing onto the ship deck like sheets of ice.

"Get back!" Leo yelled.

There was the sound of an explosion. I was thrown to the ground along side Leo, and the ship started to tip to the left. Once again, my body was sliding among the wood and to the railing. Leo was cursing and Frank was yelling in shock.

"Come on!" Leo started to hit the controller in his hands. A loud ear-splitting suddenly filled the air and I screamed in pain. My hands tried to go to my ears, but I lunged for the railing that was coming up too fast. My body went right through the holes and suddenly my hands caught the bar. I could feel my arms being yanked out of the joints, muscles and meat being torn in two by going against gravity.

Leo landed besides me, his breath sounding like it was punched out of him. I couldn't tell what had happened, but the attack was in full blast once again. I glanced down, and suddenly wished I hadn't. My heart roared in my chest, and I realized why Jason wasn't a big fan of Titanic. The water was coming up way too fast, suddenly only a few dozen meters before it hit my feet.

Someone grabbed my arm and forced me to let go of the ledge. Leo had my arm in a death grip, and this pissed-off look that I never seen before. It was as though someone had gone beyond his limit of tolerance. Fire was expanding off of his head and flames danced off his leather jacket he threw on minutes earlier.

"Piper!" He yelled, "I'm pulling you up!"

My left hand let go of my hold on the bar and grabbed his jacket. Leo slowly pulled me up, my body slowly coming up the cracks. Leo was panting by the time he had me with my legs pulled over from the ledge and onto the boat. By the time he had me out of harms way, the ship had tilted back to it's orginal way.

"Thanks," I said to Leo.

"Wel-" he panted, "-come."

Then I scanned the ship.

"Jason!" I cried out.

I launched to my feet and ran. My gut told me Leo was following. In the center of the ship's deck, laid two figures on the ground. Jason and Hazel. I choked as I slid next to him. Steam was coming from him, and his lips were parted slightly. I looked down at his chest and realized it wasn't moving. I quickly bent down and put my ear to his mouth.

Then I saw him.

Frank.

"FRANK!" I screamed.

Leo yelled out in warning. But I didn't pay attention.

_We can't lose Frank. _

I launched to my feet along with Leo and ran to Frank; but we were too late.

"Nico!" he yelled.

He then backed a few steps and ran to the edge. Frank stepped onto the railings like a lever then jumped.

"NOOOO!" Leo and I yelled in union.

We slid to a stop, slamming on the metal railing. The water turned to an ugly shade of black underneath us. My heart launched to my throat. Dark creatures swam underneath the surface, their shells shinning in the low light.

I turned to Leo.

_"Full battle stage!"_

**watch?v=tcHjcdtVDtI**

**You would have to type in www. youtube. com first though. Don't mind the spaces. **


	15. Saved From Death

**The House of Hades**

**Chapter 15: Saved From Death**

**Annabeth's POV**

She screamed. She fought against it, but it wouldn't break.

"Percy!" She sobbed.

It was as though the sanity had left her. The fear, anger, craziness, and everything else was suddenly ripped from her. She could feel herself slowly lose it by the passing seconds of seeing Percy in the position he was in.

"Percy!" She cried out again.

He wasn't gone. He wasn't dead.

**Percy's POV**

He screamed as violently woke up. Pain sent his body to trembles and black spots dance upon his vision. Then he heard another person screaming when his blacked out. Annabeth was a few meters ahead of him, tears pouring down her face. She had this look of such blind terror that he had never seen in his life. He never seen her scared, but this was her worst nightmare.

There was a hiss behind him.

Pain was everywhere in his body and he could see his legs trembling as if they had hypothermia. Slowly he forced his body to stop. He couldn't face the fact he could be scaring Annabeth to death.

"Percy!" she screamed.

Percy groaned when he didn't want to, and the spider laughed.

"Watch daughter of Athena!" she shrieked. "Watch as I destroy the one thing you love!"

"NOOO!"

Then he felt the stickiness of something wrapping around his legs. Percy could only look down and watch in horror what the spider was doing. The spider lace was being wrapped around his legs, making it impossible to move. She twisted it so hard he could feel the blood draining from his feet to his pounding heart. Percy struggled and tried to move, but she was faster. She wrapped one of her spider legs around Percy's chest.

He gave a choked cry out in pain and the air was punched out of him.

Annabeth screamed once again.

Percy's vision started to turn dark.

_Annabeth. _

The webs were now up to his pelvis. He could see his body slowly disappear to the cocoon of the webs.

He suddenly had a memory flash, one that he hadn't seen in years. Alexandra and him were playing hide and seek, trying to see who would win. He could see his sister's youthful face and her green eyes a mixture of blue in it sparkling with excitement. They had been playing for an hour by then, and sweat was forming for both of them.

_"Come out, come out, where ever you are," his sister sang. _

_Percy was hiding in the bathroom underneath the cabinet. He really had to suck in his stomach to fit in. He didn't understand how his sister could fit in there, considering how they were both the same height. Percy could hear his sister getting closer, and he then he stopped breathing. _

_His sister opened the door, quiet as she glanced around the bathroom. Then she saw the cabinet. Percy was found by her, and because of it, he had to pay the fine of being found. His sister grabbed a long rope, five or six times their height put together, and started to wrap him up. _

_"Remember this day, brother," she laughed as the rope got closer to his neck, "remember when I tied you up the first time." _

Then he remembered Annabeth and the way her lips felt underneath his.

It was only then did the world go dark completely and Percy fell unconscious.

**Annabeth's POV: **

Annabeth teared at the silk webs. She couldn't let Percy go. Not like that.

Her hands were cut in places she thought she could never get cut at and bleeding at the fingertips. She was screaming Percy's name, trying anything to get to him. But nothing was working. Percy was wrapped up like a mummy and she couldn't tear apart the binding. Annabeth knew that if she contuined to pull the tiny ropes apart, she would end up losing her fingers.

Terror filled her. Could she save Percy? She swallowed and tried to get rid of the rock in her throat. She would save him. Percy was the one thing in her life that hadn't destroyed her. Sure, he disappeared, but it wasn't his fault. Now he was on the death sentence because of her. She should have done something instead of being in the frozen trance like she was.

She had no weapon, and the only weapon Percy had was in his pocket. If she could get to it...

Annabeth's breath stopped.

She quickly went into position. She to the left of Percy's body, her hands pulling the ropes apart from each other, not from the same rope. Her heart pounded in her chest so hard she thought it would burst out of her chest. Slowly, and painfully, the ropes started to come apart. She could see the hem of his shirt and the beginning of his jeans.

_Oh gods_, she realized, _when Percy finds out I did this, he'll kill me._

Slowly she slid her hands further to where the edges of the ropes was at her mid arm. Then she stuck her her left arm into his pocket. She could feel the pen and slowly pull it out. She cried out when the ropes snapped together, her arms shoving painfully together. Her shoulders screamed, and she had to bite her lower lip to keep quiet. She couldn't let anyone know that she was doing this.

She felt the pen growing heavy in her hand. Then she twisted it to where the tip was point up rather than at Percy or her. She swallowed hard, then took the cap off. There was a deep groaning sound coming from the tight bundle, then there was the sound of popping. Almost like popcorn.

The edge of the sword burst from the webs, and strings fell to the ground. There was movement from Percy, the cocoon moving side to side.

"Stay still, Percy!" She cried out.

Then she stuck the blade up the chest, the point slicing the ropes ten at a time. Soon she was the neck. By then Percy was beyond moving, he was twisting as though he couldn't breathe. Annabeth dropped to her knees at his head and pulled the strings apart at his lips. Percy gasped for breath and poor Annabeth got full blast of his bad breath. She twisted her head to the side as he breathed.

"Percy," she said, "you need to stop moving. I can't get you out unless you stop fighting me."

"Ok." he replied. "But Annabeth-"

"Yea?"

"I didn't think we were at that stage of having your hands going down my pockets yet."

Annabeth turned red.

"Hold your breath," was all she said.

Percy took his breath and she let go of the ropes. She grabbed Percy's sword and started to slip the point up his cheek. Ropes popped and minutes later she got his whole head.

"Thanks," Percy said.

Annabeth shrugged and wiped her eyes.

"Can I have my sword back?"

Annabeth handed him the sword, but then saw the smile crawling on his lips.

"I don't get a hug or anything?" He laughed.

Annabeth smiled. She then tackled him to the ground. Percy groaned and dropped his sword, gripping her tightly.

"I remember. I remember." he whispered.

Annabeth pulled away.

"You remember what, Percy?" she asked.

Then there was the sound of groaning above them and the flash of a shadow.


	16. The Lost Heroes part I

**The House of Hades**

**Chapter 16: The Lost Heroes part I**

**Leo's POV: **

**Anyone have plans for waiting for The House of Hades? My treat. . . is a new chapter! Some of you would be laughing while others would just be hating my guts at this moment. . . **

**Anyway, sorry it took so long. I've been having problem after problem come up. After all, that's the story of my life. . . **

**Well, here is CHAPTER 16!**

He grabbed his controller and turned it on.

Dials spun all around the controller, and he had to believe that it would do something. What the _hell _was Frank thinking going after Nico like that? Now it was only Piper and him with the out-colder-than-Alex's-mental-freeze Hazel and Jason. And it was obvious Piper couldn't do anything about it. It was up to him to do something about it.

He could hear the clicks and groans coming from Fetus. Leo groaned as he started to push the buttons, hoping something would do something. No, change that. Not hoping. Knowing. He knew what he had to do to get back Frank, but could it work?

Leo pressed A, feeling the ship underneath him shake. Piper cried out and grabbed him trying to maintain her balance against the rocking. The ship seemed to go loco on all of them. Jason's and Hazel's passed out bodies skidded around the deck with no visible signs of slowing down. His heart seemed to fly out of his throat as he decoded Fetus' clicks. _Frank and Nico going under. More monsters coming. _

He didn't know how much longer it would take for Piper to realize what was going on. He wasn't even sure himself if he was ready for this type of move. But he had to do it. He pressed the B key three times and could see the playlist come up. Since he was the one always seeing what was on it, he knew where each playlist was. He pressed the down key twice, pressed A, then hit the backspace to press X. Rumbling filled the already unstable ground underneath him. Before he could lose his balance, he pressed the button to press play on the fifth song.

The ship groaned under the sudden weight. That's when his feet flew underneath him. Piper screamed at the same time of Fetus' furious clicks.

A laugh filled the air. "Look who we have here."

Leo managed to grab hold of rope just before he plunged into the water. He looked up, seeing a man kneeled down on the ship's deck, nearly vertical to him.

"So you're Leo Valdez." He grinned. "It's nice to finally meet the last Fire User."

His heart hit the ocean floor. "Who are you?" he managed out.

The boy just threw his head back and laughed. "Where's Alexandra, Leo?"

He refused to answer the question and just turned his attention back to the rope he was barely holding. Holding it to a death grip, he struggled to keep his fingers holding the slipping rope. His fingers slipped two inches down. Leo glanced down, seeing the spinning water turn underneath him.

"Where is the daughter of Poseidon?" the boy hissed.

For some reason, the boy reminded him of Nico. He had dark black hair and gleaming hazel eyes. With jeans and a leather jacket, he screamed the appearance of evil very clearly.

"Going to kick your smart-_ mouth over to the ends of the earth!"

The boy's eyes went vivid with anger. "How dare you speak to me that way. You have no idea who you are talking to."

"The last I checked you are just a son of Pluto, Trey."

Leo twisted around to see a young girl walking on water. Toward them. Leo's breath caught in his throat. Who was that girl? He glanced back at the man to see him frowning also at the girl. "Who the hell are you?" the man, son of Pluto, demanded.

The girl gave him a long look. "Someone who is truly against you."

The man growled as he raised himself onto his feet. He drew out a long, deadly sword. "It seems we have a situation here, my young lady – "

"Don't you dare try to flirt with me." The girl hissed. "I care nothing about you except your death."

The man tilted his head. "Are you sure we had never met before? Something about you I recognize."

The girl growled. "We have never met before."

He pulled out a long gold sword. "Then how do you know me?"

She pulled out two daggers and let them hang at her fingertips. "Let's just say revenge is my best type of fighting."

Leo could barely hold on. His fingers were starting to ache and his wrists cramped, locking up both of his hands. He swallowed hard and prayed the song would start soon. . .

The girl stepped onto the boat. The water spun all around them, spraying Leo in the eyes as he tried to keep his head on his neck. He squinted and saw Piper holding on to a pole for dear life, choking on sea water spraying on her. Leo scanned the boat, trying to find Jason and Hazel. What had happened to them?

Leo glanced back at the young man and girl. Who were these people? But they had some connection to Alex. . . The man pointed his sword at the girl, "this isn't over, Goddess."

Then on a spin on his feet, he turned back to the sea. There was a sudden shadow over the sun, dark over the already set sun. The man was gone in a blink of an eye. The girl just stood there, breathing hard before she turned her attention back to Leo.

"Are you okay?" her voice sliced through the silence.

"Could be better," he grunted.

His fingers broke lose from the rope. He fell toward the rising water once again. A scream was choked out of him, his arms just flaying to the sides of him as he dropped like a stone. _WHERE THE HECK IS JASON?!_

It was as though someone heard his screams in his head. Just as he was falling to his death hundreds of feet below, something had snagged him. It seemed to claw at the back of his pants and wanted to split him in half at the waist. With his heart launching in his throat, he struggled to remain calm; but in the end he lost it.

"LET ME GO YOU FREAKN' CREEP!" he screamed.

"Leo stop," a voice groaned above him, "I'm trying to save you!"

He instantly calmed down.

"Don't do that man," he choked out.

Jason laughed as they landed on the ship. "I won't tell anyone."

Leo turned back to his friends on the ship. Hazel was pale with her hair all over the place and Piper looked as though she would kill someone. He instinctively took a step back when Piper's dark eyes found him. Anger rolled off of her.

"Where's Frank?" Hazel cried out.

Leo's heart had just returned, and now it just fell on the deck with all of his wits. He couldn't say anything but stare at Piper. Sadness filled her eyes, replacing the anger.

Jason frowned as he looked around. "I could say the same about Nico."

Piper broke eye contact and looked at the ocean. "Nico jumped," she choked out. "Frank went after him."

Leo looked back at the daughter of Pluto.

Hazel looked as though she was going to kill herself.


End file.
